


Going outside (for more than the view)

by DisorganizedKitten



Series: Finding the color in Monochrome [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Felix July, Fluff, Gen, Hikes, Late event entry, long car rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorganizedKitten/pseuds/DisorganizedKitten
Summary: Felix, first year University student, hasn't been doing much more than study lately. Well, his friends happen to hate that. Time to take a hike!





	Going outside (for more than the view)

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to have plot but  
meh  
Written for day 18 of Felix July, Uni Au
> 
> A thank you to Fides-Brunel on discord for Sebastian's Last name!

**** "Allegra no."

"Please Félix!" The girl in question said again, puckering her lips and batting her eyelashes.

"I have no reason to come with you and do an activity which I don't care for."

Allegra rolled her eyes, dropping her pleading act. "Félix, when was the last time you were outside for any reasonable amount of time?"

"Yesterday.”

“Reading under an umbrella doesn’t count,” Claude added with a roll of his eyes. Felix stuck his tongue out at him.

“I was in the sun, it does count.”

Allegra huffed. “You’re either coming on your own two feet or I will tie you up and drag you along.”

Felix sighed, rubbing his nose. He wasn’t going to win this, apparently. “Fine. Let me find some sunscreen and bug spray.”

Allegra pumped her fist. “Don’t even worry about it, I’ve got plenty. To the car!”

Apparently even Sebastian had been planned around, so they _ all _ came. Sebastian drove, Allan picked music, and the five of them ended up singing along to most of what came on. Felix brought himself a book, but didn’t have a chance to read more than two sentences because the others insisted upon car games.

Felix was the first to figure out the secret to Four is Cosmic, and came in second in the alphabet game.

Claude showed off a letter of acceptance into Phantom of the Opera, he was only a background singer/dancer, but he was still insanely excited. He also thanked Allegra profusely for making sure he learned how to sing better.

Allan stopped the music to let them listen to a preliminary composition, which Allegra sung to, while Claude sat in the middle back seat busting out an air guitar that _ did not _fit at all with the notes.

…. Yeah, this would be why he needed to pause studying and go on a trip with his friends. They really haven't hung out since University had started, and he was enjoying catching up.

Allegra took her turn, launching into a long explanation about the new flute she wanted, and this violinist she fancied.

Sebastian started teasing, and Allegra launched back with a quip about some cute coworker Felix had never heard of.

Felix laughed with his friends, until the teasing was turned on him, to which he threw a handful of skittles at Claude’s face.

That started a snack fight, one bad enough that Sebastian had to pull over so he could join in, - three years older than the rest of them and still as immature when he was able, Felix loved the guy.

***

“I am so ready to walk five miles!” Allan said, stretching as he stepped out of the car.

“I’m still amazed you think it’s worth a two hour drive for five miles of walking,” Felix said cooly.

“Five miles of absolute _ beauty!” _Allegra said, smiling brightly. “This was my favorite hike as a kid, and I can’t wait to get to the top again! It’s beautiful, really.”

Claude shrugged in agreeance. “Yeah, I just like car rides.”

Felix sighed. He didn’t regret it, but he would be hard pressed to believe it was actually _ that _ pretty. It was just trees.

“Come on, sunscreen people!” Allegra reminded, clapping her hands.

“We are, ‘legra,” Sebastian said, blowing a raspberry. “Patience is a virtue, Melodie.”

She stuck her tongue back out at him.

“Well I’m ready,” Allan said, grinning. “Race you to the top Allegra?”

“Oh it is on!” She called, taking off. Allan harrumphed and took off after her, catching up quickly.

The three remaining boys sighed, looking at each other knowingly.

“I’ll be drag,” Felix volunteered.

“Okay,” Claude shrugged.

***

“I’ll admit, this was worth it.”

Allegra let out a whoop, jumping off a rock almost double her height and sticking the landing on one as tall as Felix’s waist. Crazy gymnast with crazy balance. “I love this trail!”


End file.
